Todo queda en familia
by yusha
Summary: Cuando Nara Yoshino accedió a darle hospedaje a la joven hermana del Kazekage, lo hizo pensando en la felicidad de su hijo. Nunca imaginó todos los problemas que tendría su familia… Reto #23 de los 100 Shikatemas
1. Sientete como en casa

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 23 de los 100 ShikaTemas**

**Dedicado a Titxtu, para que no diga que no hago más que "yushear" xD**

* * *

**TODO QUEDA EN FAMILIA**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**** Siéntete como en casa.**

Aquella mañana, Nara Yoshino despertó más entusiasmada que de costumbre, signo inequívoco de que estaba por ocurrir algo importante, algo poco común…

Sin dejar que su marido, Nara Shikaku, permaneciera más tiempo en los brazos de Morfeo, la exigente ama de casa y matriarca del clan de las sombras corrió las cortinas y abrió las grandes ventanas antes de arrancarle las cobijas al moreno que al sentir el frío de aquella mañana se enroscó buscando mantener el calor de su cuerpo, y apretó involuntariamente los ojos aún cerrados, escuchando la voz de su mujer que lo incitaba a levantarse de una buena vez mientras ella iba a preparar la colada…

Y segundos después, suspirando con resignación, el líder del clan abrió un poco uno de sus negros ojos para ver el calendario que tenían junto al reloj… y suspirando nuevamente, se rasco la pequeña barba de dos días sin rasurarse, adivinando lo que había mantenido a su mujer prácticamente en vigilia.

Aquel era el día en que Sabaku No Temari, la joven hermana del Kazekage, llegaría a Konoha para instalarse cerca de un mes con ellos… y esbozando una sonrisa divertida, Shikaku se removió en la cama, dispuesto a volver a dormir unos minutos más…

Definitivamente, su hijo Shikamaru iba a pasárselas duras con esa fierecilla en casa…

- - - -

-¡Shikamaru deja de hacer el vago y ponte a hacer algo de provecho como arreglar tu cuarto por ejemplo!

Ordenó la matriarca del clan Nara, gritándole desde las escaleras a su pequeño retoño quien en teoría debería estar ya despierto.

Odiaba tener que gritarle, pero tenía comprobado que a los hombres de aquel clan había que tratarlos con mano dura o de lo contrario no hacían nada, y eso lo avalaban todos los años de experiencia que eran los mismos que tenía de matrimonio con Shikaku, a quien por cierto no había visto bajar todavía… y eso que hacía media hora que le había arrancado del cuerpo las cobijas…

-¡Shikaku si no bajas en diez segundos te quedarás sin desayunar, comer y cenar!

Gritó esta vez una amenaza, y nada más necesitó contar hasta cinco cuando vio a su marido aparecer en lo alto de las escaleras aunque todavía bostezando…

-Hai, hai

Susurró el hombretón, y esbozando una media sonrisa que no permitió que él viera, Yoshino le dio la espalda respondiéndole que un solo _hai_ era suficiente, y acto seguido regresó apresurada a su cocina.

Aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, y no lo admitiera abiertamente, estaba nerviosa por la llegada de la joven embajadora de Suna a su casa. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto e impecable, no porque quisiera impresionarla, sino que no quería poner a su hijo en vergüenza.

Porque aunque su Shikamaru tampoco aceptara abiertamente que la hermana del Kazekage le gustaba, su madre lo sabía perfectamente nada más con ver su rostro cuando hablaba de ella… y ella, como buena alcahueta, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para juntarlos.

Porque Yoshino Nara sabía, por intuición y una exhaustiva investigación, que su hijo y Sabaku no Temari estaban hechos el uno para el otro aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara abiertamente…

-Me marcho a por Temari, no tardo.

La voz de Shikamaru obligó a Yoshino a dejar a un lado sus meditaciones. Pensó en girarse sobre sus talones y seguir a su hijo hasta acompañarlo a la salida, quizás decirle unas cuantas palabras de aliento o animo… sin embargo al darse vuelta y toparse con el rostro de su marido, su mente se quedo en blanco y ella inmóvil, estática…

¿Qué iba a decirle a su hijo, de cualquier forma? Ella no actuaba así…

-Malditos nervios traicioneros- pensó endureciendo el gesto, y dando de nuevo media vuelta para regresar a la cocina, yendo directamente al fregadero para dejarlo reluciente y brillante.

Se estaba poniendo histérica, paranoica. Y todo por que su único hijo estaba enamorado de una chica a la que ella no conocía y de la cual sólo había oído hablar…

-Respira Yoshino, que no pasa nada, sólo es una chica como las demás – se dijo mentalmente a sí misma, tratando de controlarse, y sin embargo, sabía que nada de lo que se dijera a sí misma iba a conseguir controlar los nervios que le provocaba conocer a la mujer de la que su hijo estaba enamorada…

-Mujer, el guisado se está quemando…

Levantando la vista del fregadero, Yoshino miró fijamente a su marido.

Había escuchado su voz, más no había puesto atención a lo que le había dicho… y no fue hasta que él señaló hacia la estufa, que ella se dio cuenta del humo negro que salía de la cacerola que tenía en el fuego…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shikaku Nara escuchó a su mujer gritar a causa de un descuido propio…

- - - -

Shikamaru llego a las puertas de Konoha, apenas con escasos diez minutos de anticipación. No era que supiera la hora exacta en que Sabaku no Temari cruzara las puertas de Konoha, sino que, después de tantos años de tratarla y ser su guía, ya sabía que a la embajadora de Suna le gustaba llegar a desayunar en alguna de las casas de té que solían abrir a esas horas.

Así que, nada más saludar e informar a Izumo y Kotetsu que estaban como siempre vigilando la entrada y salida de los ninjas, el heredero del clan de sombras apoyó la espalda contra la barda que limitaba la aldea y se dispuso a esperarla durante aquellos diez minutos que ella tardó en llegar con su enorme abanico en la espalda y enfundada en un nuevo kimono corto que por un momento hizo que al shinobi se le paralizara el corazón…

¡Kami, estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa…!

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte genio…

La enorme y sincera sonrisa que Shikamaru vio dibujarse en el hermoso rostro de Temari, consiguió que su corazón volviera a latir a toda prisa en su pecho, además de hacerlo demostrar su gusto de volver a verla, sonriéndole discretamente mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella…

-¿Ahora dirás que me extrañaste, problemática?

Respondió él, medio en broma medio en serio al detenerse frente a ella, que acto seguido se rió abiertamente sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza… y Shikamaru se mordió la lengua como reprimenda por haber dicho aquello sin pensar… aunque ciertamente se moría de curiosidad por saber.

-Anda, llévame a una casa de té, me muero de hambre

Pidió Temari sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa, e ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del vago, quien conteniendo un suspiro, volvió a reprenderse por esperar cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que ella podría darle, ya que era obvio que no iba a responderle… después de todo, era Sabaku no Temari con quien estaba tratando, y con ella los sentimentalismos y cursilerías no daban resultados… y acatando inmediatamente la petición-orden, la guió por las calles de Konoha dispuesto a cumplirle su capricho, después de todo, aún tendían que ir ante la Hokage antes de poder llevarla al distrito de los Nara…

- - - -

Shikaku permaneció cerca de una hora, sentado frente al comedor con su codo derecho sobre la mesa, y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, mientras fumaba tranquilamente uno de sus cigarros.

Su mujer había salido de compras de última hora nada más quitar la olla quemada de la estufa y darse cuenta de que todo su perfecto almuerzo se había parcialmente carbonizado… y eso que a él le había parecido que no se había quemado tanto, pero en cosas de la comida sólo Yoshino sabía, y de cualquier manera, a él no le convenía llevarle la contra, y era por eso que él estaba precisamente en ese mismo momento, sin absolutamente nada que hacer, siguiendo con la vista el curso del humo de su cigarrillo, a la espera de su autoritaria mujer que le había dicho estrictamente que se quedara en casa mientras ella volvía con las compras…

Y entonces, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, y la cabeza del clan Nara escuchó la perezosa voz de su vástago que informaba a todos y a nadie en particular su llegada.

Obligadamente, Shikaku apago el cigarro y se puso de pie, para darle la bienvenida a la escultural rubia de ojos verde aguamarina que durante al menos un mes estaría viviendo con ellos en aquella casa...

-Bienvenida, Temari hime, esperamos que durante su estancia en Konoha se sienta como en su casa – le saludó con toda la cortesía debida, haciendo una ligera reverencia de respeto, que la embajadora imitó.

-Gracias por permitirme quedar en su casa, Nara san. Para mi es un gran honor estar aquí - respondió ella, también manteniendo las cortesías de la rigurosa etiqueta, mostrándose agradecida y educada, como una digna invitada de la que no quería que nadie tuviera quejas, porque después de todo, era la embajadora y debía poner el ejemplo de un buen comportamiento.

-Para el clan Nara también es todo un honor hospedarla. Por favor, llámame Shikaku, que me llamen por mi apellido me hace sentir viejo - pidió el hombre, y la rubia asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

-Con la condición de que me llame simplemente Temari, no me gusta que usen tantas formalidades conmigo- respondió ella, y el cabeza del clan, sonriendo también, asintió mirando de reojo el rostro de su hijo que intentaba en vano ocultar su media sonrisa. Seguramente la situación le estaba causando gracia…

-Me parece justo. Shikamaru, ¿podrías llevar a nuestra invitada a su habitación? Tu madre no tuvo que salir de emergencia y no tarda – dijo terminando con las formalidades y quitándole la sonrisita a su hijo, que esperaba que su madre se encargara de aquello…

-Tengo que volver lo antes posible al domo de la Hokage, me necesita para papeleo importante - informó, mostrándose renuente a acatar aquella orden, y por supuesto, Shikaku no cambió de opinión en absoluto.

-No te tomará más de cinco minutos. Yo debo ir al bosque del clan, al parecer hay un pequeño ciervo herido y tú sabes que entre más tiempo tarde su situación se puede agravar- se excusó con una mirada victoriosa, - además, me parece que Temari también debe presentarse ante la Hokage a trabajar…

-En eso se equivoca Shikaku san- le interrumpió la ojiverde, tratando de no parecer descortés, y captando la mirada de ambos hombres que la miraron un par de segundos en silencio, mismo que ella rompió al descifrar la duda pintada en sus rostros…- Hokage sama me ha dado el día libre para que me instale, y no será necesario que me presente hoy al domo- dijo con total control de la situación, mirando a uno y otro alternadamente.

Y de manera casi sincronizada, el par de hombres Nara, suspiraron y susurraron un "_mendokusai"_ que provocó la sonrisa de Temari… al parecer, padre e hijo era parecidos más que en el físico…

-Supongo que tendré que esperar a Yoshino, sería una total descortesía dejarte sola en casa- susurró Shikaku cruzándose repentinamente de brazos. No había contado con que le dieran el día libre a la chica… pero antes de que Shikamaru, quien ya había pensado en algo hablara, la kunoichi se le adelantó sugiriendo algo completamente inesperado…

-Yo podría acompañarlo a ver al ciervo, si no le molesta...

Y parpadeándo sin siquiera ver la cara de estupefacción de su hijo, Shikaku asintió sonriendo.

Seguro, ¿porqué no?

* * *

_Ahora si. Reviwes please!!!!! xD_


	2. Al fin nos conocemos

**TODO QUEDA EN FAMILIA**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Al fin nos conocemos**

Cerca de la hora de la comida, la casa principal donde residía el jefe del clan Nara y su familia, todo se encontraba en total y absoluta calma… excepto por la matriarca y dueña de aquel lugar, que no se sentía tan tranquila como quería ni aparentaba.

¿Y cómo iba a estarlo, si siendo ella la anfitriona de aquella casa, no se había encontrado presente pare recibir a su importante invitada, la embajadora de Suna, de quien había confirmado su llegada al encontrar en la habitación designada a los huéspedes una maleta desconocida y que sólo podía ser de aquella chica?

Y no conforme con eso, su flamante marido había desaparecido antes de que ella llegara…

-Pero ya me las pagarás Shikaku, ya me las pagarás – juzgó la dominante ama de casa, vigilando de cerca la perfecta cocción de la comida, mientras planeaba las mil y un formas de hacer sufrir a su marido por desobedecer su orden directa de permanecer en casa hasta que ella llegara…

Y justo cuando había apagado por completo el fuego de la estufa, escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, y la voz de su joven vástago anunciando su llegada a casa… y con el corazón dándole un vuelco de puros nervios, Nara Yoshino se quitó a toda prisa el delantal dejándolo colgado en su lugar junto a la puerta de la cocina, y salió apresurada al encuentro de su hijo y su invitada.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo- le recibió la mujer con una perfectamente bien ensayada sonrisa con la que dejaría implícito el gusto y placer de tener a un miembro importante de Suna hospedándose en su casa…

Pero al encontrar solamente a su hijo en mitad de su sala, la perfecta sonrisa de la matriarca Nara se petrificó y deformó en una mueca que a Shikamaru dejó clavado en el piso.

-Y, ¿dónde está ella?- preguntó sin reparo la mujer, observando con ojo crítico la estancia, como si la posibilidad de que la joven embajadora de Suna se hubiese escondido detrás de su hijo o entre alguno de sus muebles… y el muchacho, sorprendido ante la pregunta de su madre, tan sólo atinó a arrugar una de sus cejas y preguntar.

-¿Aún no han llegado?- cuestionó, comenzando a sentirse inquieto, y dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia las escaleras e ir a la planta alta para comprobar por sí mismo la ausencia de la rubia, más sin embargo, su madre se le adelantó unos pasos obstruyéndole el paso.

-Un momento jovencito, ¿cómo que no **han** llegado?, ¿qué no solamente venía ella? – preguntó haciendo uso de toda su autoridad, mirando intimidante a su retoño, que al instante se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y desvió la vista hacia la derecha.

-Mendokusai… - susurró fastidiado. Ya sabía él, que sería una pésima idea dejar que su padre se llevara a Temari antes de que su madre llegara…

-Shikamaru te estoy hablando- le llamó de nueva cuenta la señora, levantando ligeramente el tono de su voz, y el moreno, suspirando, volteó de nueva cuenta a verla a la cara, mientras metía ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Papá tenía que ir a curar a un ciervo, y como a Temari le dieron el día libre, se decidió que ella lo acompañase. Dijo que no iban a tardarse, y que estarían en casa antes de que siquiera tú notaras su ausencia- le explicó serenamente él, tratando de no darle mucha importancia, sin embargo, la noticia a Yoshino no le cayó nada bien…

-Es… estas diciendo, que dejaste a tu padre ¿ir al bosque con esa jovencita?- preguntó la mujer, apretando casi inconcientemente la mandíbula, y su hijo, queriendo retroceder un par de pasos, tragó saliva con dificultad… - Shikamaru, el bienestar de esa chica es tu responsabilidad. ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando al dejar que tu padre la llevase al bosque a cuidar a los ciervos?! ¡¿Se te ha olvidado ya lo que le hicieron a la pobre de Ino cuando se le ocurrió entrar al bosque con tu padre?!- gritó furiosa la madre del muchacho, que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería…

Y es que, la única ocasión en que Yamanaka Ino, su compañera de equipo, se le había ocurrido entrar al bosque Nara para avisarle sobre una misión que tenían que realizar, una manada de ciervos y venados prácticamente la habían perseguido y acorralado en lo alto de un árbol, sin impedirle bajar, mientras que Shikaku que la había llevado, se había detenido a revisar el bienestar de algunos de los cervatillos…

Y justo cuando el muchacho se disponía a abrir la boca para explicarle a su madre que él no había podido hacer nada por impedirlo, ambos escucharon un par de risas no muy lejanas, provenientes del patio, y de inmediato, los dos apuraron sus pasos hacia la puerta que abrieron… y lo que vieron, los dejó a ambos completamente perplejos.

A unos metros de la casa, apenas unos pasos de haber cruzado el arco perimetral que separaba el patio de la casa del inmenso bosque de los Nara, Temari y Shikaku, platicando y riendo abiertamente, avanzaban juntos, con ella cogiéndole del brazo… y durante unos breves pero casi eternos segundos, Yoshino casi se sintió a punto de desmayar.

-¡Shikaku!- gritó la matriarca, poco acostumbrada a ver a otra mujer del brazo de su marido y sin saber realmente qué otra cosa hacer. En cuanto el jefe del clan escuchó la mandona voz de su mujer, dirigió su alegre mirada hacia el umbral de la casa.

-Ah, y ahí está mi mujer y mi hijo, ¿a que son igualitos?– comentó divertido el caballero, sonriendo más ampliamente y dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas a la mano de la chica… palmaditas que no pasaron desapercibidas ni para Yoshino ni para Shikamaru, que anticipándose a cualquier reacción de su madre y temiendo por la integridad de su invitada, se apresuró a salir al patio para separar a la rubia de su padre.

-Madre, permíteme presentarte – se apresuró a decir el heredero, llegando en menos de tres pasos frente a los recién llegados, tendiéndole inmediatamente su mano a la ojiverde que casi por inercia y sin siquiera pensarlo, la tomó soltándose del brazo de Shikaku, sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa del rostro…

Y con el corazón completamente acelerado, Shikamaru se permitió sonreír, perdiendo durante escasos segundos el hilo de sus pensamientos, mientras admiraba embobado a la dueña de sus desvelos, casi sin creerse que de verdad se estuvieran tomando de la mano…

-Madre, ella es Sabaku no Temari, la embajadora de Suna – dijo y sin soltarla de la mano, el joven manipulador de sombras se hizo a un lado para permitirle a su madre que la viera y saludara.

Pero Yoshino, que también había bajado a su patio, no se limitó tan sólo a saludarla con una reverencia como había hecho horas atrás su marido, no.

La matriarca del clan Nara, con la perfecta sonrisa que había practicado durante toda la mañana, acortó toda la distancia posible entre ellas y le tendió la mano a la joven kunoichi, mientras veía con inmensa satisfacción a su hijo que valientemente se había atrevido a tomar a la chica de la mano…

-Es un placer conocerte querida, Shikamaru me ha hablado muchísimo sobre ti – le recibió con amabilidad y dulzura demostrándole de ésta manera que era muy bien recibida en su casa, y estrechando la mano de Temari que un tanto sorprendida, miró unos instantes al susodicho que sintiendo calor en las mejillas, desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

-Mendokusai… no digas esas cosas madre- susurró ligeramente avergonzado el muchacho, y la castaña, sonriendo con autosuficiencia se hizo hacia un lado, todavía sonriéndole a su invitada.

-La comida estará lista en unos minutos, Shikamaru, has el favor de llevarla adentro, seguramente quiere asearse después del paseo por el bosque – le animó Yoshino, y el obediente muchacho, asintió emprendiendo la marcha sin soltar a la chica que agradeció a su anfitriona todas sus atenciones para con ella antes de entrar a la casa…

Y en cuanto Shikamaru y Temari se perdieron en el interior de la casa, y Shikaku hubo llegado junto a su esposa, ésta borró su espléndida sonrisa y encaró furiosa a su marido, a quien en voz baja comenzó a regañar.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Shikaku?! ¡Cómo se te curre llevar a la embajadora de Suna a dar un paseo por el bosque! ¿Qué no te acuerdas que todos los ciervos se ponen locos cuando entra algún desconocido en el bosque? – le reprendió con ambas manos apoyadas en las caderas y el ceño terriblemente fruncido. También quería reclamarle por haber aparecido con esa niña tomada del brazo, pero no quería parecer histérica y paranoicamente celosa…

Pero su marido, a pesar del regaño, no se intimidó y emprendió el camino hacia el interior, diciéndole que no tenía nada de que preocuparse ya que todo había salido muy bien, y fue a lavarse las manos para después sentarse frente al comedor donde minutos más tarde se sentaron los más jóvenes y comenzaron a charlar sobre el paseo por el bosque y cómo la invitada salió airosa de su primer encuentro con los ciervos…

Y aunque Yoshino había comenzado a servirles a todos la comida, escuchaba con atención el relato a viva voz de su esposo que hablaba con desenfado, pero ella que lo conocía a la perfección, sabía que había un entusiasmo oculto en su voz mientras charlaba con su hijo… y aquello no le gustó.

Podía permitirle a su hijo que se entusiasmara con una chica tan bonita como Temari, pero que su esposo mostrara interés por una jovencita que bien podría ser su hija, era algo que ella no iba a permitir… y mucho menos, sabiendo que esa jovencita era la mujer por la que su hijo perdía completamente el sueño.

Así que, nada más terminar todos de comer, la castaña miró fijamente a su marido y con su cordial sonrisa le pidió lo que siempre hacía después de comer… aunque ciertamente, en esta ocasión dadas las visitas, se obligó a usar un tono más suave y conciliador que de el que usaba de costumbre.

-¿Puedes ir a lavar los trastos Shikaku?- pidió la mujer, mientras comenzaba a apilar los trastos que habían usado. Suspirando, su marido se rascó distraídamente la cabeza y a punto estuvo de acceder…

-Por favor, permítame hacerlo a mi – se adelantó a decir Temari, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, y Yoshino, sorprendida, por un momento no supo que decir…

-Oh no Temari, no te molestes yo puedo hacerlo- intervino entonces el patriarca, queriendo ponerse de pie, pero la embajadora le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba los plato sucios.

-No es ninguna molestia, en Suna yo me encargo de los trastes, además, quisiera agradecerles de alguna manera – explicó, y sin aceptar ninguna replica, se dirigió tranquila a la cocina… y observándola impasible y en silencio, al final Yoshino clavo sus ojos chocolates sobre su joven hijo que suspiró resignado.

-Yo la ayudare – dijo y se puso de pie.

Que ya sabía él con tan sólo verla a la cara, que quería que los dejara solos para arreglar unos cuantos asuntos, así que con paso lento se apresuró a entrar a la cocina, en donde encontró a la embajadora de pie frente al fregadero, intentando ubicar los utensilios que le serían necesarios… y ante su rostro apenas teñido ligeramente de confusión, él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó nada más entrar en el lugar, y la rubia, volteando apenas a verlo, le sonrió también y negó con un suave movimiento de la cabeza, abriendo la gaveta bajo el fregadero, en donde como había pensado, se encontraban los detergentes y esponjas.

-Ya se los dije, en Suna me encargo del aseo de la casa, no hay problema- insistió ella, agachándose para tomar la charolita para diluir ligeramente el detergente con un poco de agua.

Y al verla ahí, segundos después, hundiendo la esponja para trastes en aquella jabonosa mezcla sin siquiera ponerse los guantes de goma roja que su madre solía usar para proteger la piel de sus manos, Shikamaru no pudo más que suspirar mientras pensaba en lo perfecta que ella era para él, en lo mucho que ambos se complementaban…

-Kamisama, si tan sólo tuviera el valor – pensó el muchacho, obligándose a desviar momentáneamente la vista de ella, y notando que ella se había olvidado de algo… - Temari – le llamó él, pausadamente, pero la rubia, ocupada en su tarea, ni siquiera volteó.

-Si quieres ayudarme en algo, podrías traer el resto de los trastos- le dijo ella, pensando que el muchacho seguiría insistiendo, y aunque Shikamaru abrió la boca para decirle algo, lo pensó mejor y se sonrió mientras sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y se acercaba a ella por la espalda…

Y lo siguiente que Temari supo, fue que el pelinegro le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos durante tan sólo unos segundos que para ambos fueron eternos, y la joven embajadora de Suna no pudo contener el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, al sentir el aliento masculino cerca de su cuello, y las manos del muchacho deslizarse horizontalmente sobre su vientre…

-Lo haré, pero usa el delantal para proteger tu ropa- susurró el muchacho a su oído, aspirando con deleite el suave perfume de lirios y jazmines que la rubia emanaba, y soltando la perfecta silueta femenina para comenzar a anudar las cintas de la prenda que había envuelto a su cintura sin que ella se diese cuenta…

Y sin esperar a que Temari dijera o hiciese algo, Shikamaru volvió a meter ambas manos en sus bolsillos, se dio la media vuelta y salió a paso lento de aquella cocina, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

Quizás él no era alguien que mostrara arrojo y valentía siempre, más sin embargo, gracias a su alta capacidad de pensar en estrategias, podía ver con claridad cuando tenía aunque fuese una mínima oportunidad que podía usar para marcar puntos a su favor… y durante ese mes que permanecería en convivencia directa con la embajadora de Suna, Nara Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a aprovechar todas y cada una de esas oportunidades para poder estar más y más cerca de ella…

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y conseguía conquistarla durante ese mes que pasarían juntos…

* * *

_Hay pero que situación, jojojojo xD _

_Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza! Como saben, tengo bastantes ficts que atender, y hasta ahora se dio el turno de éste, que por cierto debo decir que me encanta jajaja xD espero que lo que vaya escribiendo, siga siendo de su agrado, porque a mi, sencillamente me encanta jejeje. _

_Gracias a **esp-yume, a titxtu, a kamiri hatake, a bellum kana, a raven granger, a immature girl, a koto miharu y a oonigiri, **que se toman la molestia de dejarme review, y espero de todo corazón que la historia llene sus espectativas, de verdad, gracias por leer, y no olviden volver a dejar review! xP_

_Les quiero, besazos para ustedes!!!_


	3. Tengo una propuesta para ti

**Capitulo 3. Tengo una propuesta para tí**

En cuanto Shikamaru se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina, la matriarca del clan Nara clavó sus oscuros ojos negros en el rostro impasible de su marido, fulminándolo amenazadoramente mientras todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuello se tensaban.

Aquel era un tema sumamente delicado del cual jamás se imaginó iba a tratar con él. Nunca había tenido motivos para dudar de su fidelidad, y sin embargo, en vista de la situación vivida, iba a tener que verse en la necesidad de amenazarlo…

-Shikaku – le llamó después de breves segundos en silencio, durante los cuales el cabeza de clan se había mantenido ocupado apilando el resto de los trastos sucios que los más jóvenes no se habían llevado. La actividad no le incomodaba, prácticamente era parte de su trabajo desde que se había casado con su esposa, a quien sabía tenía que ver a la cara si no quería que hubiera un problema.

-Te escucho – dijo él tranquilo, mirándola apenas unos segundos antes de seguir con sus actividades, y Yoshino tuvo que respirar profundo y moderar el tono de su voz para no llamar la atención de su hijo que esperaba permaneciera el tiempo suficiente en la otra habitación.

-Tu hijo está enamorado de esa niña, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces – le advirtió sencillamente, convencida de que con aquellas simples palabras su inteligentísimo marido comprendiera la gravedad de la situación que ella veía, y durante unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada, permaneciendo en un apacible silencio, que después, el cabeza de clan rompió.

-¿Me crees capaz de serte infiel?- preguntó curioso, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que si bien hizo acelerar el pulso de Yoshino, no consiguió que ella se tranquilizara…

-Esto no se trata de ti Shikaku – le respondió ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritarle a su marido, y antes de que abriera la boca para decir más, los perezosos pasos de Shikamaru que salía de la cocina, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y su andar siempre tranquilo.

-¿Puedo llevarme ya el resto de los trastes?- preguntó mirando alternadamente a sus padres, y obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos, que al instante se pusieron de pie casi sin siquiera mirarlo, lo que para el heredero implicó que habían estado hablando sobre él…

-Iré a guardar la ropa, ya debería estar seca – anunció la matriarca, conciente de que iba a tener que esperar un tiempo antes de retomar la charla con su marido, yendo directamente hacia la cocina para poder ir al patio interior en donde solía hacer la colada.

Y aunque Shikamaru se vio tentado a preguntar el qué le ocurría a su madre, la voz de su padre se le adelantó cambiándole el tema.

-¿Trabajarás también esta tarde? – le cuestionó, dándole prácticamente en las manos los trastos sucios, y consiguiendo la completa atención de su hijo, que arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, le respondió.

-Sí, es una orden de la Hokage – le recordó, ligeramente extrañado ante la pregunta del mayor, que mirándole tranquilo, asintió.

-Es verdad… ¿te molestaría que Temari me ayudara un poco más hoy? Hay algunos asuntos pendientes que tengo que atender pero no puedo hacerlo solo – le explicó con calma, sacando de una de sus bolsas del pantalón un cigarro, y buscando distraídamente con la otra, su encendedor. Y acto seguido, Shikamaru borró por completo la tensión de su ceño, y arqueó ligeramente las cejas, obviamente sorprendido.

-Yo… supongo que no tengo inconveniente, pero deberías preguntarle mejor a ella – respondió finalmente, tras unos segundos en silencio, asimilando un poco la información, aunque sin creérselo del todo.

¿En serio su padre estaba pidiéndole permiso para poder solicitarle ayuda a Temari? Aquello era extraño, casi parecía irreal…

Y sin embargo, aún cuando Shikamaru se moría de curiosidad del motivo por el cual su padre hubiera le preguntado, prefirió guardar silencio, tan sólo viéndolo asentir mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca, y se acercaba el encendedor para prenderlo.

-Sí, tienes razón… anda, no te quedes ahí parado, no la hagas esperar más y pregúntale si está de acuerdo – le animó Shikaku, dirigiéndole una mirada hacia la cocina para recordarle que la susodicha todavía se encontraba ahí, esperando por los trastos sucios.

Y dirigiéndole una última mirada curiosa y al mismo tiempo seria a su padre, el joven pelinegro asintió y emprendió el camino a la cocina, mientras el mayor se iba al patio exterior, a fumar su cigarro con mayor tranquilidad, sonriendo apenas de medio lado, y esperando que con aquello, su amada esposa se relajara más.

Porque como buen Nara que era, Shikaku no era tampoco nada tonto y desde el principio, había sabido a lo que su estricta esposa se había referido, y eso era, la posible incomodidad que su joven vástago pudiera sentir al ver a su futura prometida en compañía de su propio padre…

Aunque siendo sinceros, el cabeza del clan de las sombras se había fijado en que a su hijo la situación no parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto. Al contrario, aquella mañana, al enterarse Shikamaru de las intensiones de Sabaku no Temari de ir a ayudar en el bosque del clan, el pelinegro se había mostrado conforme y casi aliviado al saber que no se quedaría sola por quien sabe cuanto tiempo en aquella casa… así que, ¿qué otra cosa habría podido hacer Shikaku sino encargarse de cuidar a su futura nuera durante unas cuantas horas?

Además, él no iba a desaprovechar una perfecta oportunidad de conocerla un poco más, saber sobre sus intenciones para con su hijo, quizás ponerla ligeramente a prueba y de paso, empezar a instruirla en cuanto a la historia del Clan Nara, sus costumbres y unos cuantos protocolos que se requerían antes de presentarla ante consejo superior y éste pudiera dar su bendición para la futura unión…

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez debería haberle dejado aquellas indagaciones y preparativos a su esposa Yoshino…

Pero, de nuevo, Shikaku se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿qué esperaban entonces los demás que hiciera él?, ¿qué se quedara simplemente en silencio cuando estuviera en compañía de su futura nuera?, ¿qué la tratara con mayor respeto y no hablaran más que de asuntos laborales y políticos?

Por Kami, ¡que a él también le interesaba el futuro personal y amoroso de su hijo!

En eso tenía que ser muy sincero… y no sólo por el hecho de que Sabaku no Temari fuera un personaje importante con el cual se podían emparentar y de ésta manera darle más estatus a su clan, sino por el hecho de que ella era una chica muy inteligente, astuta, bonita y llena de las cualidades que todo hombre Nara buscaba para preservar el clan… y el hecho de que a Shikamaru verdaderamente le gustara la chica, era un punto extra que él consideraba el más importante para votar a favor de consolidar en matrimonio aquella relación…

-¡Shikaku! ¿¡Estás fumando?

Y al escuchar repentinamente la mandona voz de su esposa que abruptamente lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, el Nara mayor dejó caer al piso el cigarrillo que prácticamente se había consumido sólo, para pisarlo antes de girarse hacia el interior de su hogar y encontrarla a menos de tres pasos de él, con el semblante serio, el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, y una cantidad considerable de ropa limpia apenas acomodada en el interior de la canasta que sostenía con ambas manos mientras lo miraba molesta al encontrarlo con las manos en la masa… o en este caso, con el cigarro en la boca.

-No, en absoluto – mintió aún a sabiendas de que su mujer lo había visto exhalar el humo del cigarro, y que al acercarse más a él como justamente estaba haciendo, fácilmente se percibiría el olor del tabaco ya fuera en su ropa o en su aliento sin que él pudiera siquiera evitarlo…

Y como no quería escuchar el mismo sermón que antes le había dado ya a Shikamaru sobre lo pésimo que era para la salud el fumar, se decidió a cambiar el tema en el momento mismo en que ella abría la boca.

-Tengo que terminar algunos pendientes para la Hokage, así que estaré el resto de la tarde fuera de casa – le informó quitándole además la canasta con la ropa de las manos, y emprendiendo la valiente huída hacia el piso superior, en donde tendría que encargarse de doblar y guardar la ropa limpia…

Y aunque Yoshino estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar a regañarlo sobre la pésima forma de decirle sobre sus actividades y decirle de paso, que ni aún así se salvaría del regaño por encontrarlo fumando, casi al instante lo reconsideró y guardó silencio mientras le daba unos segundos de ventaja para que el aroma del cigarrillo en su aliento y su ropa se desvaneciera un poco antes de que lo siguiera.

Detestaba por encima de muchas cosas, el desagradable olor del cigarrillo impregnado en la ropa y en el aliento de su marido, sólo por eso decidió no ir tras de él de inmediato… eso, y el hecho de que, al informarle Shikaku sobre su ausencia en casa durante el resto de la tarde, de pronto le hizo ver que tendría la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un tiempo a solas con su importantísima invitada, a quien, mientras ella pasaba junto a la cocina con el montón de ropa limpia, había escuchado hablar con Shikamaru sobre las nulas actividades que tenía aquella tarde, lo que las dejaría a las dos solas en aquella casa…

-Entonces, planeas quedarte el resto de la tarde encerrada en la habitación – concluyó el estratega, poco después de escuchar de viva voz de la embajadora la ausencia de actividades que tenía planeadas para aquella tarde, desviando a propósito la vista hacia el pasillo por donde segundos antes su madre había pasado cargando un montón de ropa limpia, buscando de esta manera parecer desinteresado… aunque la verdad, era que sí estaba interesado.

Después de todo, hasta que su padre no lo envió a preguntarle si tenía planes, la idea de que probablemente ella quisiera hacer algo por su cuenta en la ciudad no se le había pasado por la mente. Y eso que él era el genio de Konoha que podía pensar fácilmente en cincuenta o más posibles movimientos a realizar durante una batalla…

-No tanto así – respondió después de unos segundos ella, cerrando la llave del agua y poniendo sobre el trastero al última de las ollas limpias, y con discreción el pelinegro la miró con expectación.

¿No tanto así…? ¿Con eso qué demonios quería decir…? Y limitándose a mantener el silencio mientras la veía con una de sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, esperó a que ella, secándose las manos con una toalla, volteara a mirarlo… aunque cuando ella se giró, sus ojos no se toparon de inmediato, ya que ella se mantuvo con la vista ligeramente baja durante unos segundos, mientras se quitaba cuidadosamente el delantal que él mismo le había puesto.

-Tu casa es lo suficientemente grande como para quedarme encerrada en una habitación, ¿no crees?- comentó ella con humor, levantando finalmente la vista, y sonriéndole de medio lado mientras le entregaba la prenda que solía usar su madre, y Shikamaru, también sonriendo de medio lado, la recibió para posteriormente dejarla en su lugar sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta, sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes…

-Mi padre tiene un par de actividades que debe hacer esta tarde, pero necesita la ayuda de alguien… si quieres, podrías acompañarlo para no tener que permanecer toda la tarde aquí en casa – le ofreció él, queriendo darle la posibilidad de rechazar la propuesta en caso de que no estuviera de acuerdo, y aunque ella pareció pensárselo un par de segundos en que ambos permanecieron en silencio, finalmente accedió, aunque desviando momentáneamente la vista hacia el suelo…

-Sí, claro, suena bien… ¿en cuanto tiempo se marcha?- preguntó, volviendo de nuevo a verlo, y el pelinegro, tras meditar unos segundos, le respondió.

-Media hora más o menos- le dijo, mirándola todavía con atención… y en el acto, ella asintió.

-Entonces… creo que iré a desempacar mientras tanto. Había olvidado que no he sacado nada desde que llegué – le informó, y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, Temari salió de la cocina, dejando al joven estratega ahí plantado, mirándola perderse escaleras arriba y pensando en que ahí había pasado algo extraño.

Por un segundo, casi le había parecido ver un cambio de expresión en el hermoso rostro de la rubia, un pequeño y casi imperceptible gesto que no estaba del todo seguro de haber visto… a lo mejor y hasta eran imaginaciones suyas, una forma de su subconsciente para manifestar su deseo de que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, y por lo tanto, de querer ver en ella decepción al no ser él todavía capaz e invitarla a salir… y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez lo que pasaba, era que el mismo Shikamaru se sentía decepcionado al no aprovechar la oportunidad para invitarla a pasear, en lugar de enviarla a pasar más tiempo con su propio padre…

-Mendokusai – susurró con fastidio, haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras sacudía ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Debería dejar de analizarse tanto a sí mismo y mejor ponerse a pensar en algo para conquistarla, porque a fin de cuentas, si seguía tan sólo haciendo castillos en el aire, jamás conseguiría su valioso objetivo, y ahora que se había propuesto conseguirlo, nada ni nadie iba a persuadirlo de desistir…

Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, que unos veinticinco minutos más tarde bajaba con calma hacia la planta baja, acompañado de su esposa, que más tranquila que hacía un rato, los miraba alternadamente a ambos .

-Procuren no tardar mucho, la cena estará lista a las ocho y no quiero estar recalentando todo- les advirtió a padre e hijo, obteniendo de parte de ambos la misma problemática respuesta.

-Hai, hai – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa, los reprendió cariñosamente.

-Con un solo hai es suficiente – les dijo, escuchando entonces con claridad los pasos de Temari que bajaba las escaleras… y antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, su esposo se adelantó, hablando con su siempre tranquilo tono de voz…

-¿Estás lista ya, Temari?- preguntó nada más verla, y ella, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, asintió mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-Hai – respondió sencilla, y Shikaku, besando la frente de su sorprendida esposa, se despidió.

-Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos.

-Con su permiso, Yoshino san…

Y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa, Temari salió de la gran casa de los Nara acompañando a Shikaku por el camino opuesto al de Shikamaru, ante la estupefacta mirada de Yoshino que durante unos segundos, no supo ni que había pasado…

* * *

_Traaaaaa…. La lala laaaaaaa…. – inserten aquí notitas musicales, jajaja xD –_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno… creo que no me tarde demasiado con este capitulo, aunque si debo confesar que me tome mi tiempo para poder estructurarlo bien… por ahí de la aparición de Yoshino regañando a Shikaku por fumar en la sala, de repente me blockee y no se me ocurría como seguirlo, a pesar de que la escena final desde que empecé el capitulo ya la tenía bien clara jajaja xD_

_¿A ustedes qué les pareció? Personalmente, creo que me quedó aceptable xP_

_Nuevamente, agradezco infinitamente los reviews, {**Nonahere, Raven Granger, Oonigiri, Hiromihyuuga24, Friky-Wolfy, Titxu, akira, estrellasakurablue, kamiry hatake, annadonno**_**_ e immature-girl_**_}, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios, que para mi son verdaderamente importantes, pero bueno, no les quito más su tiempo, les deseo un buen fin de semana, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización! _

_Les quiero! nOn_


	4. Una invitación que no puede rehusar

**Capítulo 4. Una invitación que no puede rehusar**

Aparentemente concentrada en cortar las verduras en perfectos cuadritos de poco más de un centímetro, Nara Yoshino no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

Estaba molesta tanto con su esposo como con su hijo.

Sí, con ambos y por la misma razón: su joven invitada de nombre Sabaku no Temari, que en todo caso no era más que la víctima inocente que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… o por lo menos, eso había concluido la matriarca del clan de las sombras, que con nula delicadeza vertió el kilo completo de zanahorias picadas en la cazuela llena de hirviente agua.

Aunque realmente no conocía tanto a la susodicha como para dar por sentado que no había tenido nada que ver con la situación en que se había metido, lo cierto es que a quien sí conocía a la perfección, era a su joven vástago, de quien sospechaba como el principal culpable de que la embajadora hubiera salido junto a Shikaku… y era precisamente eso lo que había hecho que se molestara tanto con ellos.

Por Kami, ¿era acaso posible que ese hijo suyo tuviera sólo aire en la cabeza?

¡Como se le ocurría permitirle a su padre llevarse a Temari y no sólo una sino dos ocasiones en el mismo día y a sólo él sabía donde!

-Pero esos dos me van a escuchar, ya lo verán – balbuceó furiosa la matriarca.

Y resoplando con fuerza, Nara Yoshino comenzó a cortar la carne para el guisado con brusquedad, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerlos entender que lo que estaban haciendo, estaba muy mal.

.

.

.

-Estoy impresionado – dijo de pronto Shikaku, complacido ante la eficacia de su joven acompañante que hasta aquel momento había demostrado una agilidad y precisión para localizar y cortar en el punto exacto cada uno de los ingredientes que durante la tarde juntos habían estado recolectando. –Shikamaru tarda una eternidad buscando cada planta, y en cambio tu lo haces con tanta facilidad… eres una Jounnin sin lugar a dudas – le halagó el cabeza del clan Nara, verdaderamente satisfecho del gran avance que con ayuda de Temari habían conseguido lograr.

Y ella, tras dejar el último trozo de corteza en su respectivo montón, se limpió cuidadosamente las pequeñas gotas de sudor que desde hacía unos minutos habían aparecido perlando su frente bajo el flequillo.

-Sólo soy buena observadora, no es para tanto – comentó con falsa modestia la muchacha, esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa que echaba por tierra sus intentos de humildad.

Y Shikaku, esbozando una media sonrisa muy similar a la que en ocasiones ella le había visto esbozar a Shikamaru, le respondió mientras comenzaba a guardar los ingredientes recolectados en diferentes sacos.

-Estoy seguro de que tus padres se sentirían muy orgullosos de ti – siguió halagándola él, y sin embargo, ante éste último comentario, el alegre y orgulloso rostro de la señorita, en cuestión de segundos se ensombreció.

-Mi madre tal vez… pero mi padre lo dudo – le dijo casi en un susurro, desviando la mirada mientras comenzaba a ayudarle en su labor, y aunque el Nara pensó que lo mejor sería no insistir y cambiar el tema, algo el la expresión de la muchacha no se lo permitió.

-¿De verdad lo crees así?- le preguntó mirándola con discreción. No quería hacerla sentir presionada, y aunque por un segundo pensó que ella se negaría a hablar del tema, finalmente le respondió.

-Siempre tuve la sensación de que hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca lograría llenar sus expectativas, - le dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de los hombros.- Él era muy estricto y siempre nos decía que teníamos que entrenar más y más… a veces pienso que ni siquiera nos veía como a sus hijos… - terminó diciendo mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza en forma negativa, y aún cuando la miraba de reojo, Shikaku notó en sus verdes ojos un dejo de tristeza que le estrujó el corazón…

-Sabes Temari – le llamó de pronto el hombre tras unos minutos en silencio, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica, que al instante lo miró a los ojos… - si tú fueras mi hija, ten por seguro que me sentiría muy orgulloso de tus logros… - le dijo, y algo en el interior de la chica se removió…

-Arigato – agradeció la rubia en un susurro, sintiendo de repente su corazón latiendo acelerado, y como respuesta, Shikaku esbozó de nuevo una media sonrisa.

-Según tengo entendido, gustas de las castañas asadas ¿verdad?- preguntó y ella silenciosa asintió. - ¿Te parece si vamos a por unas después de llevar esto ante la Hokage? – le dijo, y ella, sonriendo de nuevo sincera, asintió enérgica ante tan maravillosa propuesta…

.

.

.

Sintiéndose con la cabeza en las nubes, Shikamaru releyó como por décima vez el documento en el que teóricamente estaba trabajando. Un código sencillo y que aparentemente no tenía gran problema, y que sin embargo le estaba costando mucho más trabajo del planeado, simplemente porque no se estaba concentrando…

-Mendokusai- gruñó por lo bajo, dejando de nueva cuenta el papel por la paz, levantando de nueva cuenta la vista al techo y suspirando frustrado.

¿Es que acaso así iban a ser los próximos veintiocho días en que tendría tan cerca de sí la presencia de Sabaku no Temari?

Por extraño que pareciera, la sola idea de saber que esa problemática y hermosa rubia ya estaba instalada en el cuarto de huéspedes de su casa, estaba inquietándole de aquella manera… aunque, más que inquietarlo, lo correcto sería decir que estaba poniéndolo increíblemente ansioso…

Sí, completa y totalmente ansioso.

Porque, en aquellos precisos momentos, a poco menos de quince minutos para dar por terminado el día de trabajo, Nara Shikamaru estaba más que deseoso y urgido por salir del edificio para correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el aliento le faltara, con tal de llegar pronto a casa y ser recibido por aquellos intensos y brillantes ojos verdes en los que moría por perderse…

Pero, lamentablemente para él, hasta que no terminara de resolver el enigma de aquel frustrante código que tenía enfrente, no podía ir en busca de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes…

Así que, suspirando cada vez más cansado de volver a releer lo mismo una y otra vez, el atractivo estratega volvió a posar su oscura mirada al frente, tratando de concentrarse por última vez en terminar aquel molesto trabajo…

Hasta que de pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante – dijo con su tono de voz cansino y aburrido, dejando el código de nuevo en el mismo sitio de donde lo había recogido, y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, su corazón de inmediato se agitó.

-¿Estás muy ocupado, vago?- le saludó con una sonrisa la única persona a quien por más que añoraba no esperaba, asomando apenas la cabeza al interior de la oficina. Y luchando contra el impulso de ponerse de pie y sonreír abiertamente, el pelinegro se obligó a permanecer sentado esbozando apenas una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sólo resuelvo un código, - le respondió levantando ligeramente la hoja, y ella en el acto ingresó por completo a la habitación. – Y… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó él a su vez, ocultando perfectamente la emoción en su voz, y ella, sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa, no le respondió hasta que fue y se sentó frente a él al otro lado del escritorio.

-Vine con tu padre, íbamos a ir por unas castañas, pero Hokage sama lo ha entretenido más de la cuenta y hemos tenido que posponerlo – le contó ella, echando un vistazo a la oficina del muchacho.

Y sin bien no era la primera vez que entraba ahí, cada vez que lo visitaba, tenía la impresión de que había algo nuevo, y su curiosidad por descubrir qué era, no cesaba hasta que lo encontraba… y el pelinegro, aunque un tanto sorprendido ante la caballerosidad de su padre al invitarle unas castañas asadas a la muchacha, no dudó ni un segundo en aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Entonces tendré que llevarte yo a por esas castañas – le dijo aparentemente tranquilo, sin quitar sus oscuros ojos del rostro de ella, que distraída siguió observando todo a su alrededor.

-No es necesario, además no vine por eso, sino porque necesito que me digas como regresar a casa – le dijo ella, mirando con mayor atención el estante a espaldas de Shikamaru, que tomando aire, se permitió ser insistente.

-Déjame insistir – le pidió tranquilamente él, manteniendo a raya su nerviosismo, y cesando en el acto la búsqueda, la rubia lo miró directamente a la cara.

-¿Es en serio…? Es decir, tú nunca quieres llevarme- preguntó entre sorprendida e impresionada ya que el puesto más cercano de castañas asadas estaba bastante retirado de la torre en que estaban, y normalmente al heredero Nara le daba demasiada pereza tener que ir hasta allá tan sólo por un pequeño plato de castañas… y Shikamaru, obligándose a desviar la mirada para evitar que ella lo viera sonrojarse, le respondió.

-Mendokusai ¿Cuándo me he negado a llevarte?- le preguntó retóricamente, mirando con falsa atención el código en que no se estaba concentrando, y la rubia, sin apartar su intensa mirada del rostro masculino, permaneció en silencio apenas unos segundos, meditándolo.

-Nunca, pero siempre que quiero castañas prácticamente tengo que arrastrarte o amenazarte – le respondió sin dudar, aunque encontrando divertidamente sospechosa aquella repentina proposición. - ¿Qué estás planeando ahora, vago?- preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad, incluso arrugando ligeramente una de sus delgadas cejas, y él mirándola de reojo, tranquilamente le respondió.

-Sólo estoy siendo caballeroso… planear algo que tuviera que ver contigo sería demasiado problemático – fingió no saber nada él, y aunque aquella actitud en el pelinegro a la rubia le parecía extraña y sospechosa, de momento decidió dejarlo pasar, motivo por el cual se sonrió a sí misma e inclinándose hacia el escritorio del muchacho, le preguntó con voz suave y persuasiva…

-Entonces… ¿me llevaras por mis castañas?- dijo con su brillante mirada fija en los profundos ojos de Shikamaru, quien ante aquella petición y ante aquella hermosa sonrisa, tragó salvia con dificultad apenas conteniéndose para no perder el control y lanzarse sobre ella para devorarle los labios a besos…

-Mendokusai… sí, ya sabes que sí… - le dijo, y ella, dando una casi infantil palmadita de victoria, celebró su capricho concedido…

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa – anunció con tranquilidad y casi aburrimiento Shikaku nada más cruzar la puerta principal de su casa, y cinco segundos (o menos) después, su aparentemente serena esposa, apareció en el recibidor…

-¿Y Temari?- preguntó de inmediato la matriarca, mostrándose inmediatamente ceñuda al no ver a su invitada ahí junto a su marido, quien nada más quitarse las sandalias y ponerse las de andar en casa, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-La dejé con Shikamaru – le dijo todavía tranquilo, echando a andar rumbo a la cocina, dejando a su señora ahí parada, ligeramente sorprendida…

-Pero, ¿qué no se había ido contigo? – preguntó de inmediato, echando a andar detrás de él, que esbozando una media sonrisa que ella no vio, le respondió.

-Me ayudó con la recolección de ingredientes para algunos de los ungüentos, pero después la llevé con nuestro hijo. Creo que iba a llevarla a comprar unas castañas asadas o algo así – le contó sin entrar en mayor detalle, y Yoshino, tras esbozar una satisfactoria sonrisa que su marido tampoco noto, asintió y lo adelantó con paso rápido para entrar antes que él a la cocina.

-Supongo que entonces esta noche cenaremos solos – comentó, sintiéndose internamente orgullosa de su joven hijo, a quien achacó aquella brillante idea de salir a pasear con Temari, sin saber que en realidad quien había planeado aquello había sido nada más y nada menos que Shikaku…

Que como buen Nara que era, había sabido distinguir la oportunidad de implementar una estrategia sencilla para ayudar a su querido hijo a pasar un buen tiempo a solas con la rubia embajadora, que fácilmente cayó en la pequeña trampa… aunque, a decir verdad, el plan no tenía mayor dificultad, aceptaba el Cabeza de Clan mientras ayudaba en silencio a su mujer a poner los platos sobre la mesa.

Porque francamente, lo único que Shikaku tan sólo había tenido que hacer, fue mentirle a Temari diciéndole que Hokage sama iba a entretenerlo por tiempo indefinido, además de sugerir la idea de buscar a Shikamaru que no tardaría en salir y así los dos podrían regresar juntos…

Y aunque por un segundo su plan se había visto amenazado, al final la muchacha no lo decepcionó y fue directito a la oficina del joven heredero, para beneplácito del Nara mayor, que convenientemente salió lo más sigiloso posible de la torre Hokage, ya que estaba seguro de que el mayor peligro que ahora corría, era ser descubierto por la rubia de ojos verdes con quien ahora mismo su hijo Shikamaru debía estar ocupado, pasando un fantástico momento juntos…

* * *

_Y __aunque me vi tentada a plasmar un poco de aquella cita que Shikaku arregló para nuestro par de tórtolos favoritos, la verdad es que creo que el capítulo quedó mejor así. _

_¿A ustedes qué les pareció? Personalmente, mi parte favorita es en donde aparece Temari tanto con el padre como con el hijo, jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, dejando de lado eso, quiero agradecerles a {KaraGabrielle, Ziotzae, Nonahere, Shandel, Immature, YyessyY, Titxu, Tobi94 } por los reviews recibidos, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo haya sido satisfactorio para ustedes y me honren de nuevo con un nuevo review n.n _

_Cuídense mucho, pórtense como mejor les convenga y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo dentro de un par de meses! Les quiero! xD_


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicado a **_YyessyY, Karagabrielle, cestlesnuages, Irune, lamisteriosacristal, Nonahere, Nocturnals, deidara189, Sandra Snape, ziotzae, hime-chanhyuga, orenji nabiki, Magly salom y Nairu Nara. _**Gracias por sus reviews, y perdonen por los casi 2 años de espera xD

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

* * *

Con el recuerdo de tan magnífica velada al lado de Temari, el más joven de los Nara se despierto un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado, imaginando por un momento que cada una de las cosas que había hecho junto a la rubia de coletas, se habían tratado únicamente de un hermoso sueño…

Y sin embargo, al echar un vistazo hacia la mesita de noche que había al lado de su cama, y encontrar ahí la pequeña y amarillenta hoja de árbol que su rubia le había quitado del cabello mientras habían estado esperando por su plato de castañas, el muchacho de cabellera negra, supo al instante que todo había sido verdad, y no pudo evitar el sonreír…

Después de todo, él sentía que la noche anterior había hecho grandes avances en cuanto a su estrategia para ganarse poco a poco el corazón de la problemática rubia de quien desde hacía años se sentía enamorado... y de solo recordarlo, la piel se le erizaba de emoción…

Aquello había sucedido poco después de llegar al puesto de castañas que estaba junto al parque. La noche estaba cayendo y las luces de las calles una a una se fueron encendiendo, y ellos, tras saludar al vendedor y pedir una orden de castañas, comenzaron una de sus típicas charlas-discusiones respecto a un tema que, aunque ahora ya no recordaba, la noche anterior Shikamaru debatió con gusto mientras se perdía en sus brillantes ojos verdes, admirando las espesas y largas pestañas de la rubia, y en algún momento de la discusión, anhelando silenciar esos labios con un beso, que sin embargo no se permitió…

Que estaba enamorado, sí, pero no por eso iba a actuar de forma imprudente, se había dicho a sí mismo en aquel momento mientras se había obligado a apartar su mirada del rostro de ella, que si notó por un instante la insistencia de él al mirarle los labios, no dio muestra de conocimiento sobre ello…

Así que, después de casi diez minutos de discusión en la que no se veía que uno u otro fuera a dar la charla por finalizada, al escuchar el grito infantil, mezcla de sorpresa, risas y miedo, los dos dejaron de hablar y voltearon hacia la calle justo a tiempo para ver a como un remolino de viento que levantaba unas cuantas hojas y polvo pasaba entre un grupo de niños e iba justo en su dirección…

Y aunque aquella ráfaga de viento no significaba ningún peligro para ellos, tal y como podría llegar a serlo una de las ventiscas provocadas por la propia Temari, Shikamaru, al verla encogerse ligeramente de hombros y cerrar los ojos con fuerza para protegerse del viento, casi sin pensarlo la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos al tiempo que el pequeño torbellino los envolvía entre sus veloces corrientes de aire antes de desvanecerse en la nada…

Y el Nara, sujetando entre sus dedos índice y pulgar la hoja amarillenta, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, recordó con especial gozo la mirada sorprendida de la chica, que casi sonrojada, se había quedado ahí entre sus brazos, intercambiando con él una breve mirada, antes de posar ambas manos sobre el masculino pecho para separarse, y posteriormente, esbozando una sonrisa, alzar su mano para quitar aquella hoja que el pequeño tornado le había dejado enredado en el cabello…

-¡Shikamaru ya es hora de levantarse!

El estridente llamado de Yoshino Nara llamándole desde la planta baja, logró en el acto sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y volver pronto a la realidad… y aunque por un segundo, el Nara estuvo tentado a responder con su tranquilo _hai hai_ que su madre seguramente escucharía hasta la cocina a pesar de él decirlo sin alzar ni siquiera la voz, al recordar que Temari se encontraba en la casa, seguramente durmiendo plácidamente en la habitación de huéspedes al otro lado del pasillo, el muchacho sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para desperezarse, se puso inmediatamente de pie, dejó inmediatamente su pequeño tesoro en la mesita al lado de la cama, se ató rápidamente el cabello en su alta coleta y poniéndose la ropa que usaba para entrenar en menos de dos minutos, pronto salió casi corriendo de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y valientemente se atrevió a hacerle a su madre una petición…

-¿Podrías no alzar tanto la voz? Temari podría estar dormida – pidió el muchacho nada más ver a su tranquila madre de pie en la cocina, y aunque la matriarca del clan Nara se sorprendió de ver a su hijo de pie tan pronto en la cocina, se concentró más en la sorprendente petición que acababa de hacerle… motivo por el cual, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la cuchara de madera con que se disponía a revisar el estado del platillo que se guisaba a fuego lento sobre la estufa…

-Si serás vago- le reprendió, mirándolo con el entrecejo arrugado y hablándole con su mandona voz sin inmutarse ante el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su vástago que de inmediato se sobó la cabeza. – Temari chan se levantó desde muy temprano para entrenar, así que no tengo porqué modular el tono de mi voz – le dijo entre regaño y justificación, para sorpresa de su hijo, que olvidándose completamente de lo que hacía, abrió mucho sus ojos y mirando fijamente a su madre, repitió lo que ella recién le había dicho…

-¿Temari se fue a entrenar?- preguntó, casi incrédulo puesto que la noche anterior ella no le había comentado nada al respecto… y Yoshino, aguantándose las ganas de rodar los ojos al techo ante lo poco informado que estaba su hijo, tan sólo se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Sí, cuando bajé ella ya estaba corriendo alrededor del estanque así que la mandé a entrenar al bosque – le dijo, logrando que el muchacho volcara entonces su atención a la puerta del patio, al otro lado de la sala y el comedor, como si esperara verla todavía corriendo por ahí… y la castaña, aguantándose de mostrar una sonrisa, mantuvo su expresión de falso enfado y elevando la voz, de nueva cuenta lo regañó. - ¿Se puede saber qué estás esperando? ¡Anda, deja de hacer el vago y vete también a entrenar!- le ordenó, llevándose ambas manos a las caderas, y él, mirándola durante uno o dos segundos, finalmente le respondió.

-Hai, hai – dijo, y sin más echó a correr hacia el exterior, mientras su madre, sonriendo nuevamente, también le respondió.

-¡Con un solo hai es suficiente!- le dijo antes de verlo salir al patio y desaparecer de ahí, en busca de su invitada…

oOoOoOo

Con el rostro bañado en sudor y la ropa de entrenamiento adhiriéndose casi por completo a su cuerpo, Temari se detuvo al borde de un llano para tratar de normalizar su agitada respiración.

Llevaba aproximadamente hora y media corriendo y ejercitándose en medio del bosque de los Nara, saltando de árbol en árbol… y aunque al principio había temido asustar a los ciervos con su presencia, la verdad era que los pocos con los que se había encontrado, ni siquiera le habían hecho el menor caso… a excepción del pequeño cervatillo que la tarde anterior el papá de Shikamaru había curado, y que desde que la había visto aparecer la había estado siguiendo a paso lento… aunque ella no consideraba que aquello fuera algo para alarmarse, sino todo lo contrario.

Después de todo, durante su primera inmersión al interior de aquel bosque realizada precisamente el día anterior, Shikaku san le había explicado a detalle todo sobre la naturaleza pacífica de los ciervos y sus cervatillos, dándole especial énfasis a lo importante que era dejar que fueran ellos quienes se acercaran y no viceversa…

-Los ciervos son animales de iniciativa – le había dicho el hombre con una elocuente media sonrisa dibujada en su cara. – Hacerlo de ésta manera les permite sentir un poco más de confianza y libertad para actuar - le explicó con calma, mientras esperaba con gran paciencia a que se acercara el pequeño cervatillo, que en aquellos momentos la observaba…

Y aunque Sabaku no Temari no se consideraba especialmente paciente como para esperar a que el cervatillo herido se decidiera de una vez por todas a llegar hasta ella, la verdad era que la curiosidad la carcomía, motivo por el cual se decidió a sentarse sobre el pasto en posición de flor de loto, y cerrando inmediatamente sus ojos, optó por hacer unos cuantos ejercicios de respiración para darle un poco más de tiempo al animalito por si a final de cuentas sí se animaba a llegar hasta ella…

oOoOoOo

Bajando notablemente el ritmo y la velocidad en que había estado corriendo desde que salió de su casa, Shikamaru no pudo evitar maldecirse mentalmente mientras se sujetaba con fuerza su costado izquierdo…

-Mendokusai- resopló sintiéndose casi sin aliento, dibujando en su rostro una mueca provocada por el dolor que repentinamente le había pegado. - Dolor de caballo - concluyó finalmente el pelinegro, dejando incluso de trotar para empezar nada más a caminar, en un intento vano de que la molestia le pasase…y sin embargo ésta no cedió sino hasta un minuto o dos en los que detuvo sus pasos, dejándole muy en claro al muchacho que si de nuevo se echaba a correr, el dolor también iba a volver a aparecer… lo cual evidentemente no era nada conveniente si es que quería encontrar a Temari antes de que a ella se le ocurriera volver a la casa mientras él se encontraba por ahí, buscándola...

Y aunque la posibilidad de comenzar a llamar a su problemática pero hermosa rubia a gritos en espera de que apareciera pasó por su cabeza, descartando de inmediato la idea, el pelinegro rápidamente se decidió por sentarse en algún lugar a esperarla pasar. Después de todo, confiaba en que Temari volviera por el camino por el que él mismo había llegado…

Así que, andando con paso lento y desganado, el joven estratega se dispuso a acercarse hacia uno de los llanos más cercanos del área, listo para echarse junto el grueso tronco y las raíces del más viejo árbol, y observar de ésta manera durante un rato las nubes que flotaban en el cielo… y sin embargo, cuando el muchacho apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia su destino, escuchó algo, un suave pero melodioso sonido que lo obligó a detener sus pasos…

Aquello era una risa femenina, rápidamente identificó Shikamaru, aunque ciertamente desconcertado.

Hasta donde él sabía, ninguna de sus primas acostumbraban entrar a aquella parte del bosque, pensó analítico mientras apuraba sigilosamente sus pasos y finalmente saltaba hacia uno de los altos abetos para espiar mejor…

Y aunque lo que vio por poco y hace que se cayera de la rama de aquel árbol, cerrando la boca que de la sorpresa había mantenido abierta, y aferrándose con más fuerza al árbol, el joven estratega observó admirado a su amada rubia al otro lado del llano, sentada tranquilamente sobre el pasto, acariciando cariñosamente el suave pelaje del pequeño cervatillo que lamía una y otra vez la mejilla de la chica, que sucumbiendo ante las cosquillas, era quien dejaba escapar aquella melodiosa risa…

-Basta, para ya que me haces cosquillas – aún a la distancia la escuchó por primera vez hablar de manera dulce y cariñosa, en un vano intento por mostrarse molesta o enfadada con el animalito, que a pesar de las súplicas de la rubia, no cedió en sus muestras de cariño…

Al parecer, según pudo notar Shikamaru, al pequeño cervatillo le había agradado bastante la rubia… y aunque a él no le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo quedarse ahí durante horas, viéndola reír, lo cierto era que si ella llegaba a encontrarlo ahí espiando, seguramente iba a enfadarse mucho con él…

Y él no quería eso, claro que no.

Así que, tras exhalar un largo suspiro, el estratega pensó en bajar del árbol antes de que Temari lo viera: una simple cuestión de apartar la vista, girar sobre sí mismo, y después saltar para bajar con agilidad, haciendo el menor ruido posible… y sin embargo, al escucharla y verla reír otra vez, Shikamaru no tuvo valor para moverse…

-Mendokusai – balbuceó tras suspirar nuevamente, completamente resignado a escucharla llamarle pervertido o acosador…

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, él realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo, se dijo a si mismo.

Después de todo, no era como si realmente la estuviera espiando. No. Él simplemente la estaba viendo interactuar con ese cervatillo: fue por casualidad que la hubiera encontrado ahí… y como un caballero que era, había considerado que lo mejor sería esperar a que el cervatillo se marchara, así que ella realmente no tenía motivos para enfadarse… y además, no era como si la rubia se encontrara en paños menores como para que lo tachara de pervertido…

-¿Y hasta cuando vas a quedarte ahí parado ahí, solo observándola?

La pregunta, por supuesto, tomó a Shikamaru por sorpresa, motivo por el cual, sin pensarlo, el muchacho apartó la vista de Temari y giró un poco su cuerpo para poder ver a su padre, que desde abajo y a unos cuantos pasos del árbol en que estaba, lo miraba de una forma que por primera vez no denotaba el tedio al que estaba acostumbrado…

-¿Tan absorto estabas admirándola que no me escuchaste llegar?- parecía querer decirle Shikaku con aquella divertida mirada que le dirigía, y sin embargo el jefe del clan no dijo nada, dándole tiempo a su hijo de responder a la cuestión que más le interesaba…

-Si me acerco en este momento, ella probablemente me matará – se excusó el muchacho de inmediato, sintiéndose entre nervioso y avergonzado al ser descubierto por su padre, que esbozando ligeramente una sonrisa, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza…

Ese hijo suyo estaba casi comportándose como haría un verdadero ciervo… aunque hablando con la verdad, al parecer, el pequeño cervatillo que en esos momentos jugaba con la embajadora de Suna, allá en la distancia, le llevaba muchísima ventaja…

-Observa y aprende – pensó en decirle entonces Shikaku…

Sin embargo, dando la frase por implícita, se encaminó hacia el claro de bosque con paso tranquilo y el silencio, y sin embargo pisando al mismo tiempo un par de ramitas y hojas secas que habían en el piso de forma deliberada, logrando en el acto atraer la atención del servatillo, que dejando sus juegos con la embajadora, al instante giró la cabeza y observó fijamente en su dirección haciéndole saber a ella que no se encontraban solos…

Y Shikamaru, arqueando las cejas se quedó de pie en lo alto de aquel árbol, observando la facilidad con que su padre se hacía notar ante ella evitando la furia y los malos entendidos que él había pensado, preguntándose internamente si de haber aparecido ante ella de la misma forma, el resultado obtenido seria el mismo o ella reaccionaría de forma totalmente diferente…

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Oh por Dios, oh por Dios!_

_Se pueden creer que después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo por fin les traigo capitulo de éste fict?_

_Yo la verdad es que no, porque precisamente, pasé muchísimo tiempo atorada con este capítulo… ya ven, que por fin la musa se dignó a aparecer, y les he traído por fin capitulo nuevo, con escena cursi y romántica referente a la cita de Shikamaru y Temari incluida! *O*_

_Así que, no se abstengan de dejarme sus reviews y decirme qué les ha parecido, qué parte les gustó más, y no se, cualquier otra cosa que se les venga a la mente, jajaja xD_

_En fin, sin nada más que agregar, me despido por el momento y les deseo un fantástico y maravilloso fin de semana, cuídense mucho, y nos leemos después! Un beso ;D_


End file.
